Poor Little Princess
by L3xyl0ve
Summary: i hate doing a summery want one then go on wattpad


_DANNY _

_PHANTOM _

_LOVE STORY POOR LITTLE PRINCESS!_

_Once there lived a beautiful princess named _

_Samantha Manson but I think you should call her _

_Sam or else you're a dead man. Now, young __Sam_

_is a fourteen year old girl her and her best _

_friends are two kids named Daniel Fenton and _

_Tucker Foley. But her parents, the King and Queen _

_of Amity Park, think that she should __hang__ out _

_with kids more in her social group. __Sam__ doesn't _

_listen to her parents though so she is still friends _

_with Danny and Tucker. Her parents are planning _

_to throw Sam out but don't exactly know how but _

_they know they can find a way to tell the girl _

_that did not a thing to deserve to be kicked out _

_by her cold hearted parents. I hope you like it!_

_ Chapter one: My Best Friend And I Did What!_

_ "Sam, are you there?" young fourteen year _

_old Daniel Fenton asked as he started climbing up _

_the tower to Sam's room not wanting to use his ghost form._

"_Yeah, come on up before Tucker gets here" Sam said to Danny._

_"Is it almost time for the ball?" Danny asked, taking off his coat and peasant clothes to reveal a nice new tuxedo. "Why is Amity still so old school except for technology?"_

_ "I don't know I've never had the choice to decide stuff with my parents. I bet they are planning to throw me out and have another child that's a 'more professional royal child' ,err" Sam answered with her teeth gritted._

_ "hey, don't think that way Sam. I know what will cheer you up" Danny said dragging Sam down the stairs to the ball to dance with her._

_ At the punch bowl with Dash and Kwan. "I think we should spike some cups and give them to Fenton and Manson, that would be funny" Dash laughs at what he just said so he gets two glasses of punch, spikes them, and walks over to Danny and Sam. "hi I just want to say sorry, I hope you can accept this punch as a gift and Danny your sister is __hot__." Danny fake gags._

_ "Um…thanks Dash I guess we could forgive you" Sam answered._

_ "thanks you guys are the best" Dash convincingly lied._

_ "bye" Danny said as Dash left." Shall we."_

_ "we shall" Sam sais and her and Danny drank the punch. About an hour later Danny and Sam started to go up to Sam's room. For those of you who are smart should know what happens but do you really know or am I just tricking you. _

_Chapter 2: we hate Vlad Masters_

_Well Daniel (Danny) and Samantha (Sam) did not do what probably most of you think happened. Since Danny has ghost powers he can't get drunk so he just got Sam to bed and fell a sleep watching over her._

_ "now it's time to put my awesome plan into action" Vlad said evilly._

_ Vlad took reproductive D.N.A samples from Danny and Sam. He took the samples to his (non) secret lab. When he got to the lab he mixed them together and finished what he had to do._

_ (he's a phantom)_

_ (Danny Phantom)_

_ Yo, Danny Fenton he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen. (he's gonna catch'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom) when it didn't quite work his folks they just quit, then Danny took a look inside of it there was a great big flash everything just changed his molecules got all rearranged(he's a Phantom, Danny Phantom) when he first woke up he realized he had snow white hair and glowing green he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly. He was much more unique then the other guys. He's here to fight for me and you! _

_He's gonna catch'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom_

_He's gonna catch'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom_

_He's gonna catch'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom_

_ The next morning Danny woke up and decided to climb down the tower so her parents wouldn't get mad. When he got to the Fenton house he braced himself to get yelled at by his parents, Jackson and Madeline Fenton, and probably his older sister Jazzmen Fenton, too. When he got inside it was just what he expected." Young man where have you been we were so worried" his mother told him and ran to kiss him._

_ "I've been with Sam, Dash spiked a cup of punch and gave it to her so I stayed to make sure she was alright" Danny replied._

_ "okay, well call us next time" his mom practically cried._

_ Meanwhile with Sam and don't worry Vlad already finished his plan._

_That morning Sam woke up with a headache and was wondering where Danny went because she remembered Danny falling asleep in a chair so she figured Danny climbed down the tower as usually and went home. "Sammy get up and come eat breakfast you have school in forty minutes" Sam's mother yelled._

_ "I'll be down in ten minutes" Sam answered._

_ Sam got ready for school she put on her usually goth clothes and took a shower. She then went and ate breakfast then she walked to school and met up with Danny on the way like always and then Tucker." So how are the two lovebirds today" Tucker teased as always and got a blush from both of them but also a glance from Sam and a Green flash of eyes from Danny." Sorry didn't mean to upset you."_

_ "sure you didn't" Sam and Danny said to Tucker turning into Casper lair._

_ "did you like the punch" Dash laughed._

_ "it affected Sam but not me" Danny replied as Dash stopped laughing._

_ "but how? That's impossible" Dash said frowning._

_ "I can't get drunk but your going to have to wait to find why" Danny said laughing._


End file.
